A Night Of Drinking
by AloisIsBootylicious
Summary: Eren drinks himself stupid and Levi has to take care of him. (Sorry, I'm bad with summaries...) .:One-Shot:. No smut. Kissing and light fluff. Please read and review!


"What the hell are you doing, brat?" Levi pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb and looked down at a half-conscious Eren.

"What the hell does it look like?" Eren asked, sitting up and wiping his teary face. Ever since his squad died because of his shitty decisions, he has fallen deeper and deeper into depression. Tonight started with a few mugs of beer, making Eren slightly drunk, but that wore off much too soon for the teen, due to his Titan healing powers. Eren didn't like that. So he kept drinking, and drinking until he was at least piss drunk. Hopefully that would last longer.

"You're a mess. Come here, brat." Levi said, trying to help Eren up. Eren swatted at the older man's hands, making him fall back down on his butt.

"Don't... Don't try h-helping me." Eren says, turning so his back faced the raven-haired male.

"Jaeger." Levi growled, grabbing the brunette and whipping him around. Eren's eyes widened and he stared at the older man. "Stop drowning in self-pity and get your fucking ass to bed."

"I...I..." The brunette stuttered, staring up at the raven-haired man with wide sea-green eyes.

"You can't stand on your own, can you?" The older male sighed and rubbed his temples when the brunette shook his head slowly. "You'd better appreciate how lucky you are that I like you, shitty brat."

Levi helped the brunette to his feet and helped him walk to the stairs. "You're sleeping in my room tonight, brat."

"Wh-Why?"

"Because, it'd be too much work to get you down the stairs, especially with your legs obviously not functioning. I'd rather you sleep in my room with me, than break your neck falling down the stairs to the basement. And I can keep an eye on you all night to make sure you don't drown in your own vomit or some shit."

Eren giggled and made an effort to move his legs. Levi rolled his eyes and they made it to the top of the stairs. _Dammit. Why does your giggle have to be so fucking cute?_

They walked down to Levi's room. "Here, lay down." Levi laid the brunette down on his bed and walked to his bathroom. He returned shortly after with a glass of water and two pills, and saw Eren sitting up at the edge of the bed with his hands clutching his blanket in his fists. "Now what are you doing-"

"I knew it wouldn't last long." Eren cut the raven-haired male off. "It never does."

"What didn't last long?" Levi sat down next to the brunette.

"The alcohol in my system. I'm not that intoxicated anymore, so you don't have to care for me any longer." Eren stood up, but Levi grabs his wrist and pulls him back down.

"Sit your ass down."

"O-Okay." They were silent for a while, left in their own thoughts. Soon Eren's thoughts turned to his old squad, Levi's old squad, and tears sprung up in his eyes, and he got to urge to drink again. Forget for a while. A tear slowly rolled down Eren's cheek and he turned to the raven-haired male. "L-Levi?"

"What?"

More tears slid down Eren's cheeks. "Am I a monster?" So many people have called him that... So many people think it... Is it true? Is he just a wolf in a sheep's skin? Just a mindless Titan wearing a person's skin?

"No." Short and simple. Straight to the point. Just like Levi himself. Eren slouched over and tears dropped on his uniform pants. Levi wrapped an arm around Eren's midsection and pulled the younger teen closer to him. Eren didn't question it aloud, and rested his head on Levi's shoulder and kept crying.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry.. It's my fault they died. All my fault... All my fault. I should've-"

"Shut up, brat." Levi said, cutting the brunette off. "It's not your fault you chose to trust in your teammates."

Eren sniffled and pulled away, staring into Levi's stormy grey eyes. The brunette slowly, hesitantly, leaned in and kissed Levi's lips. _Shit. They're softer than they look._

Eren quickly pulled away with a blush on his tan cheeks. "S-Sorry.. I shouldn't h-have-" Levi leaned over and kissed the brunette on the lips, but stayed longer than the blushing brunette. Eren's sea-green eyes widened slightly before closing and melting into the kiss, moving his slightly chapped lips against Levi's surprisingly soft ones.

Eren's arms snaked up and wrapped themselves around Levi's neck. Levi's hands were everywhere, never staying in one spot for too long. First they were resting on his waist, then running across his abdomen, running through his soft chocolate locks, resting on his shoulders, brushing across his nipples, and rubbing circles on his back.

Eren moaned softly when Levi's tongue slid across his bottom lip, giving the raven-haired male access to his warm cavern. Eren moaned again when Levi's tongue ran across his own. The older man smirked and pulled away, leaving a string of saliva between the two. Eren was bright red from his cheeks all the way to his ears and he had a goofy grin on his face. _Stupid brat. Stop making me fall harder for you._

Levi pushed the brunette down on the soft bed and crawled on top of him, straddling his narrow hips. Levi stared down at the younger brunette with a small, barely there, smile on his face. He ran his hands up and down his chest before leaning down and kissing Eren again. The brunette wrapped his arms around Levi's neck once again and fluttered his sea-green eyes closed.

Levi opened his blue-grey eyes and stared down at the brunette while he was still sucking on his lip. The brunette looked so fucking adorable. Levi ran his hands up and down Eren's flat stomach before pulling his shirt up and off the brunette. The raven-haired male stared down at the brunette with lust clouded in his grey-blue eyes, making Eren shudder slightly. Levi's eyes scanned up and down the brunette's tan and toned chest and stomach. Perfect. Not a single scratch or scar, save for the few faded ones he had before he got his Titan powers.

Eren blushed a deeper red and started squirming under the raven's gaze. "D-Don't st-stare at me l-like that," Eren stammered, his emerald eyes darting around the perfectly clean room.

"No." Levi leaned down and started planting kisses down Eren's jaw to his neck, where he sucked and nipped at the delicate flesh.

Levi roughly bit down on a spot he was just sucking on, making Eren clench his teeth and moan out Levi's name.

"I didn't know you were a masochist," Levi whispered in Eren's ear, his breath fanning out on Eren's ear and neck.

"Sh-Shut up.." Eren said, his face darkening and he pulled Levi's head up and crushed their lips together again. The brunette tugged on the bottom of his shirt. "Off..." Eren pulled away slightly so he could whisper. "Please.." Levi smirked and pulled his shirt off, exposing his pale, scar filled chest and abdomen. Eren stared, mesmerized at the scars, absent-mindedly running his fingers over a particular one that looked like giant teeth marks.

"Is this from a...?" Eren trailed off.

"Titan, yes." Levi replied, shivering from the contact of the feather-light touches from the brunette. The brunette looked up at the raven-haired man with curiosity in his large blue-green eyes. Eren smiled lightly and kissed Levi on the lips again, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck. The raven-haired man pulled away and lay down next to the brunette.

Eren sighed and snuggled up to Levi. The raven-haired man felt something tug at his heart and he wrapped his arms around Eren, resting his chin on top of the brunette's head. The younger teen smiled and fluttered his eyes closed.

"Hey Levi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, brat."

* * *

**AN: Sorry, I took some time from _Unliving_ to write this. Heh... I'll get back to it later~ **

**Also, a special thanks to my beta, _Jessiejj_, because with out you this story wouldn't be as good. (Or good at all?) **

**Welp. See y'all in my other stories~! **

**-_AloisJimTrancy__  
_**


End file.
